TmntxOC's
by Mikikoshikawa
Summary: I haven't come up with a good title for my story but I liked the chapters I wrote I decided to continue it. (Help me find the perfect title. Plz) The four teenage brothers end up meeting four konoichi's(female ninjas) one night on a mission. They soon befriend the female ninja's and encounter untold adventures ahead of them. Will you read to find out the problems that await them.
1. Prologue

Charater discripitons & meetings. (more in detail later in the story)

(There are all about 15 years old.)

Rachel Suzahara (red)

Fake name: Clara Lopez

Rachel is 14 years old, she will be 15 in 3 months. Rachel lost her mother at a young age and acts all toughf so people wont think she's weak. She lives with her dad that trained her in ninjistu at age 10 (but isn't at the profesionaly level yet)and made her handcrafted sais for her eleventh birthday. From the way she grew up was ok didn't always show her warm and loving side, but she has a temper. Now she is joining her freinds in fighting crime behind her fathers back. She has a big attidude and gets mad when she dosent get her way. She met Doni first after she moved from boston, and now she's pretty good friends with doni, but she's in for a surprise once she meets the guys one faithful night.

Donatella Hinamori (purple)

Fake name: Tyler Tachibana

Doni is one who's has gone through more teriibile crap any othe girl has been through. But she is smart and tall. She's lived in New York for ten years and knows the city like the back of her hand. One night when she was walking back home from grocory shopping through an alley. Doni knows the dangers of New York City so she knew how to fight. Then out of no where the purple dragons tried to jumped her but she wasn't alone. She had unexpected help fighting off the purple dragons. The new arrival in town, Lea Koshikawa. They both fought them off easily and noticed how they both fought well. She friended this girl named Lea. The next day Lea transferred to her school and hanged out more often.

Michi fujioka (orange)

Fake name: Roxy Elsworth

Michi lives with her mother and has a good life. She would always act so immatrue and is always there when it's time to party, but she will be there when you need her the most. Michi was the first one to meet the new stranger to New York , Lea. She met Lea at a colthes store and notice how her hands writer covered with scratches. She introuduced her self and then asked her if she wanted to hang out and eat ice cream. She is the smallest of the four girls in the team but has raw talent but if she was trained a little bit she could use her talent for good. Lea is like her sister because she would always be there to watch over her, and lea was such a mystirious person, she wanted to learn more about her ,but when Lea introuduced Michi to Doni and Racheal she felt alot more eager to make new friends and have more fun with them at night.

And last but not least...

Lea koshikawa (blue)

Fake name: Yui Mitzuki

Lea lived with both of her parents under one roof but they would never stop fighting with one another about the well being of her and her little brother ever since she was small. She has been trianing in ninjitsu for 1 year to be a konoichi with her Sensei Aoi, but she never told her parents about her training. She finished ninjitsu is the last 3 months before her birthday. The day before her big day she was given two weapons from her Master Aoi. The double katanas and a Tessen with a sakura symbol on it ,and finally received the title ninja ,but in her case konoichi. The next day she got a black electric guitar and a black dugati for her birthday. She already got her drivers license and ran away from home 2 weeks later. She pushed her dugati out a few yards away from her house and left with out a trace. That's how she ended up in New York and continued to show and train her new friends the ways of ninjitsu. But there is more that meets the eye about Lea's life and personality , her new friends have no clue about her past but only know the one that is in front of them.

There you go my OC'S hope you like them. I even drew them just go to my art page to see how I imagined them to look like.

( I'll update more drawings lol.)


	2. Chapter 1

*one night when the four brothers were chasing after snakeweed through a more empty part of New York City*

"Great Snakeweeds getting away with the powercell." yelled Donatello as he ran with his brothers close behind him.

"Well if hero boy here wasn't flirting with the foot we would've stopped him by now." hissed Raphael.

"Not the foot, Karai! Sure she might be in the foot clan but she was telling me something important! " argued Leonardo.

"Yeah like planin' the next time you guys can fuck each other." said his somewhat developing broklen accent.

"Guys the foot! 12 o'clock!" warned Mikey.

"Speck of the devil, it's your werid girlfriend Leo!"

"Save it." said Leo as they stopped and started to look at the situation in front of them. Snakeweed was trapped within the foot clan and the turtles ,but the foot clan were definatly attacking someone ,or something.

"The foot are attacking something else ,besides us, for once." said Mikey

"But what could they be attacking? Fish face and Dog pound?" Said Raph sarcasticly.

Out of a sudden the turtles heard a loud screech that came from snakeweed. He's arm was cut of by a figure with a sword and the same dark figure swiftly caught the power cell in mid air. While snakeweed was regenerating he decided to go back underground.

Then three other figures jump out of the mosh pit of foots and fallowed the figure that had the powercell. They were really careful about not going into the light and not getting exposed ,but Karai went after the figure that had the power cell and the foot fallowed. The three figures held off the foot while Karai fought the fourth figure the had the power cell tied to her back.

"Give me the power cell!" grutned Karai as she swung her sword.

The figrue said nothing and doged the swings of Karai's sword. Each step was carefully planned out and ended up making a circle. The four figures got together and contined making the circle and the foot threw punches one after another. At the end when they finished the circle all four punched at the same time creating a wind current sending the foot clan and Karai into the sky.

"I'll get the power cell from you! One way or another Lea!" yelled Karai as she was also sent flying.

"Fuck you too Karai! Hope you never get back!" yelled a figure.

The four turtles stood there in shock at what they have wittnessed.

"What the heck was that?" asked Donnie.

"I don't know. But that was awesome!" yelled Mikey

The figures dissapered into the darkness when they heard Mikey yell.

The three brothers of mikey covered his mouth and draged him into an ally.

"Mikey when you yelled they dissapered and now we don't know where they are." explained Leo.

"Did you guys even see how they fought the foot. We don't even know what they look like." said Raph in desperation.

"Maybe if we stay quiet and just look over the corner of the walll they might come back." said Donnie.

When the four brothers looked over the coner of the wall just as Don predicted the four figures came back and thought that they were alone so they came out of the shadows.

"Man that felt good." said a girl with a red sailor suit, and a red bandanna. She had brown hair that reached her bellybutton. She was then fallowed by a girl with an orange bandana.

"Did you see me when I puched one of those foot in the stomach. That was awesome!" she said in satisfaction of her accomplishment. She had black shorts and a orange shirt with the words 'I'm a ninja' across. She had short blonde hair. Her hair was about to her chin and it was messy.

"Yeah but not as good as tripping five members of the foot at once." came a taller girl ,than the pervious ones, with a purple bandana. Her hair reached her shoulders with purple tips and she wore a purple turtle neck with normal jeans.

"We should get pizza for a reward." said the first girl.

"It's still to soon to be celebrating you guys." a females voice came out from the dark.

Then almost on que a girl wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts jumped down in front of the trio of girls under the street light and continued to speak.

"We need to find out what this thing is ,and dose ,and why the foot want it." said the girl. She had black hair and if you took a longer glance at her hair you could tell she had blue highlights, and wore a blue bandana.

"Guys did you see the last girl's face?" whispered Mikey.

"Why mikey?" asked Leo.

"Just asking, cause I really didn't see her clearly."

As leo looked over the corner of the building. Mikey was right none of the guys have seen her face since she had her back towards them but they got a good look at what her friends looked like.

"Doni do you think you can fiqure out what it dose back at the hide out?" said the blue bandana girl.

" Sure but I need my equipment and it's at home ,so do you mind if we do it tomorrow?" responded the tallest girl in the group.

"Alright just as long as you have an analisis on this thing ok?"

"yea yea..." spoke up the red bandana girl. "We get the pictrue lea but our patrol time is almost oveerrr~.." she said with a yawn.

" I think it's tme for us to go home besides someone is tired." said the shortest one of the group.

"Guys we should get the power cell before we lose it to those girls they dont know that the kranng will soon be looking for it ,and plastic is the only thing that blocks the singal to the power cell." said Donatello within the alley.

But as he was talking to her brothers he knocked over a can and almost blew their cover.

They all hid and the girl with blue highlights teansed up when she heard the sudden sound. She quickly turned her head side ways to see if it came from behind her. The purple and red bandana girls noticed the change in body language in their leader.

"What's the matter Lea?" asked the purple one. As the red one pulled out her sai's and got prepared to fight.

"We need to leave . . . now." ordered the blue one. Then in a swift moment they dissapered from under the street light and started to head up to the rooftops and quietly jumped from roof to roof.

Mikey poped his head out and asked "Are they gone?"

"I guess, but they left with the powercell." answered Donnie in disapiontment.

"Can't you use that tracking device you used to track down the power cell before?" asked Leo.

"Yeah but you said that last time it did us no good cause we lost it last time remember?"

"Well do you want to get it back or not?!" yelled Raph.

"But how exactly do we get the powercell back from four female ninjas?" said Leo.

"Dude we took on the foot, Dog pound, and fish face. It's been like 4 months right? Why do we have to worry about Four girls?"

"Did you just not witnessed the awsomeness that we saw?" pointed out Mikey. "Their a fighting machine!"

"Guys I configured the T-phone to track the power cell and its getting farther away from us. We should go now so we won't get any farther from them." said in Donnie as he started heading up the roof.

"Ok but if some thing bad happens don't let me say 'I told you so'." said Mikey.

* * *

[meanwhile on the roof with the girls.]

"What was ... that about?" said Rachel between her heavy breathing.

"I felt someone watching us." said Lea as she stood up.

"Seriously?!" yelled Rachel.

"You can always sense danger before we could. Huh Lea?" said Doni with a smile.

"But I'm still tired and hungry!" stated Michi laying flat on the rooft top whining like a little kid.

"Jeez tell us something we don't know." said Rachel.

The three girls were standing on the rooftop disscuing what their were going to do with the power cell. Until they heard noise come from the next rooftop that was higher up from where they were. They decided to go up the side to see what was making the noise until they saw a big man in front of them.

Michi got up to great him because she was always one to make friends. "Hiya! Its a nice night isn't it". Lea tried to get her away from him but was to late.

He just went up to Michi and grabed her neck and threw her across the rooftop and after she hit the little brick wall that was around the roof she laid there and groaned the man didn't care at all if she was a girl.

"That's messed up!" yelled Rachel. "No one hurts Michi but me!" She yelled as she took out her sais' and started heading torwd the man until a big figure swiftly cut off the mans head. They expected to see the blood all over the place ,but when the head rolled to Rachel's feet their was no blood ,and it turned out to be a robot instead of a human.

"What the-?" started the red bandana girl but was stopped when she saw the thing that cut off its head. It was a giant mutant turtle.

"You guys ok?" said the Giant turtle that wore a blue bandana just like her friend Lea.

"What the heck was that?" asked the Doni with her bo staff in her hands that wore a purple bandana in surprisement of a mutant talking.

"That was an alien robot called the kranng." said another giant turtle that wore the same color bandana ,and was a little taller than to obvious leader.

Two more giant turtles with a red and orange bandana appered in front of the three girls.

"Look out!" yelled a Lea behind the turtles.

Before they knew it the turtles were tangled in chains and were hangin upside down. They started paniking and they looked around to see if they could undo the trap.

"You guys defenitily forgot the meaning of being a konoichi. We always stick to the shadows ,and you just revealed yourselfs to these turtles?" said the same voice before the trap was activated.

"Well sorry if we just made a huge discovery of human sized turtles that talk." said Doni with sarcasim as she approched them.

As the turtles were hanging upside down Michi stood up and walked over to her other friends. "This is cool their human sized turtles." said Michi as she some what recovered from her injury.

"Yeah and we also like pizza!" said the obvious young one out of the four turtles as he swung side to side. They both giggled and started chatting away at their similarities.

"I know New York was a weird place to live ,but I never actually took it serously." said Doni as she face palmed herself.

"Well considering the ninjai's and mutant people you've been fighting, this really isn't the weirdest it could get." replied the tallest turtle ninja.

"And it seems like you guys are totally use to talking to strangers." said the Rachael.

"You got a problem? I don't see you having any problem when someone see's your pink panties when you jump from roof to roof." said the turtle with a worn out red bandana.

Racheal turned slightly red and pulled her skirt downwards but she did so while growling at this smart ass of a tutle infront of her.

"Raph! I'm sorry my brother has a bad attidude ,and wasn't there another girl with you?" asked Leo.

Then right before them landed the girl with black hair and blue highlights, with a blue bandana. "Looking for me?" her voice was smooth and calming yet so familiar.

"Uh ... yeah." was the only thing Leo could manage to say. Considering the fact that he was starting to blush ,and he was upside down.

"Wow what an entrance..." said Raph with sarcasim. "Could you let us down now?"

"Sure!" said Michi as she started undoing the trap.

"But first don't you think we deserve some answers" said Lea as she pulled out her katana. "First answer me this. Who are you and who do you work for?" she pointed her katana straight at the blue turtle's face.

"We don't work for anyone ,and my name is Leonardo Hamato. Leo for short. These are my brothers. Red one's Raphael. Purple one Donatello, and the orange one's Michealangelo." said the eldest of the four. "And you are?"

"I'm Michi Fujioka." said Michi jumped in ",and the one in the red is Rach ,Rachel, purple one is Donattella ,Doni for short ,and that one in the blue is our leader Lea." responded Michi Happily.

"You guys have pretty names." commented Mikey.

"Thanks." smiled Michi.

A sudden swing at the chains undid the whole trap and the four brothers fell to ground with a thud. Lea put away her blade back in it's seth that was straped to her back and started walking away. The brothers stood in front of girls and noticed the similarites they had with the konoichis'.

"I believe you have something that we need." said Donottelo.

"You mean this?" said Lea as she held the power cell in her hands. She then threw the power cell to Doni.

"What do you guys know about this?" asked Doni.

"It's called a poewer cell. That is the kranng's main power source that they brought from dimention X and they use it to bring their technology here to earth ,and- Wait? Why am I telling to you this you guys don't need to know." said Donnie.

"Why can't you tell us?" asked Doni.

"Because if we told you we would have to kill you." said Raph from behind Donnie.

"Trust me. We have ways of finding out." said Rachel when she almost instanly appered in front of Raph with her sai under his chin.

Raph gulped when a sai appered from no where. Until his attention was taken away from Lea's voice.

"Rach no." she commanded. "We just met these guys. Who knows what they will do to us ,and if they know more about the power cell we might as well give it to them and just drop it. We enough problems with the foot and Karai on our backs. We don't want them to be involed." said Lea.

"Wait Karai?" asked Leo who rose an eye ridge. "You know Karai?"

"Ha! Knows her? Karai HATES Lea's guts." responded Rachel as she put away her sai back in her belt.

"Really?" asked Mikey. "I don't know why Karai would hate someone like Lea. I mean she's pretty, and cool ,and... Oh I see why." he said as he quieted down.

"What dose Karai want with you guys?" asked Donnie.

"Not with **US**. With me." said Lea as she looked away from the turtles. "Look those are diffrent matters. We can just let you guys have the power cell and leave."

"But Lea don't you really want to figure out more about the power cell?" asked Doni.

"To be honest I don't trust these guys ,and I honestly don't care what else the kranng bring to earth as long as they don't harm you guys." she said as she looked back to her friends. They knew she was right and had there heads down in kinda a shame for not listening to their leader. "Anyway our parents are probably checking our rooms to see if were still sleeping besides one is already past her curfew." she said as she looked at Racheal. "We have school tomorrow so we really should be heading home." said Lea.

But when she started walking away Raph grabed her waist and pulled her closer to his plasteron in a very ruff matter. "Come on don't be such a stick in the mud. Donnie probably wants to show your friend here what it dose ,and your friends obviously want to find out more about it ,but if you want to leave then go ahead we can handle it from here." Raph said as he held lea so he could see her in the face and saw that she had blue eyes.

But at the moment when he finished his last sentance he was pinned to the ground within 3 seconds with Lea's blade inches away from his face. "Don't act like you know me. First what part of 'no' do you not understand? Second do you honestly think I would trust you with my friends by the way you already treated me? BAKA! What makes you think you can tell me what to do? You bastard."

"So dose that mean I had a little trust to begin with? And it isn't my fault if your so Stingy. Besides I have seen better leaders than a puny thing like you. I mean really you don't have a big cheast ,and no sexual appeling whats so ever. " said Raph as he laid their insulting Lea in the face.

" And why they the hell would you actually judge someone by their looks? You would have to be a complete idiot to miss what was always in front of you. If you're really like this for your whole life." Lea was pissied off at this smartass and just wanted to leave but she can't until her friends had gone home. Lea looked a little bit longer at the turtle she had pinned down and commaned her friends. "Let's go." She said as she put her blade back where it belonged and turned to get away from the turtles as fast as possible.

"Wait!" yelled Leo.

Lea looked over her shoulder and looked striaght into the blue bandana turtles eyes and waited to hear what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry about my brother but will we ever see you guys again?"

"It's New york. What do you think?" she said with an unreadable expression.

After her last comment she jumped off the egde of the rooftop and her friends fallowed and left with out a trace. While the four brothers stood there watching them and thinking about all the events that happened tonight ,and they all agreed it was a memory they were never going to forget. Leo found intrest in a new ninja ,but raph on the other hand found him self a new toy to mess around with.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 and I hope you guys are looking forward to chapter 2 because You will learn more about that Rachel ,Michi ,Donnie and Lea. you will be surprise with Lea and racheals past and their possible furtrue. lol i better be careful to not give away the stroy. oh well. There are some events that turn into secrets within the turtles and the ninjas. Please leave a review and let me know what you think thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating recently but here's one of my chapters. It might be boring but the next one is worth it. (P.S. I don't own the teenage mutant ninja turtles. And if I did I would make everything pretty weird...lol)

* * *

Chapter:2

The guys returned to their home under ground in the lair after their encounter with the female ninjas'. Michi ,Doni ,Racheal ,and Lea.

The first person to greet them home was April.

"Guys! Did you get the powercell from Snakeweed?" she asked.

"Yea but we didn't exactly get it from him directly." answered Donnie.

"Well didn't Snakeweed take it?"

"He did but what I mean is that we got the power cell from someone else."

"Who?"

"Four new girls we met ,and get this, their also ninja's." Mikey said with excitment.

"Konoichi? Like me?" she asked.

"Yea but they are better than you in fighting, staying to the shadows, and defense. No offense." said Raph.

April obviously got mad at Raph ,but knew they were probobly right about the new people in town. If they were able to get the powercell from snakeweed they must've stuided ninjistu longer than she had.

"They were fighting the foot before they got the powercell." said Leo.

"Do you think they were traitors of the foot?" asked April.

"Not likely they had their own weapons and they had their own bandanas like us but they definatly were not wearing the foot uniform ,but they defeated the foot with no hassel what-so-ever. They also stayed in the shadows. We didn't know what they looked like till after they caught us fallowing them." explained Donnie.

"Yeah and there so diffrent but they work together as one fightting machien." said Mikey. "I like Michi the most out of the four of them." He said as he let out a sigh.

"Michi?" asked April.

"Michi is the smallest of the four we met tonight. Her color is orange like Mikey. Her friend Doni is purple like me but her name is with an 'i'. She is also the tallest. Her friend Racheal is like Raph and the blue one's name is-" Donnie was interupted by April.

"Leo's opposite?" she said as if questioning if she guessed right.

"Y-yea how did you know?" asked Doni.

"Well you guys said there were like you guys so I figured her name would be similiar to leo's name." she answered. "It was just reasoning."

"Well your right and their all 15." said Mikey. "or thats what I think they are."

"Speaking of which. Leo..." April nugded him with her elbow. "Do you still have a thing for Karai or have you fallen for your new opposite?" she asked as she got closer to his face.

Leo started to blush "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm refering to. I'm talking about your soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Look I know I said I liked Karai but this dosen't mean I'm going to fall for every girl I see. I'm through with 'likeing' people and having crushes. Besides she's a human. I doubt she would want to date a mutant. If it didn't work with Karai why would it work with her..." his voice strated to trail off.

"C'mon leo do be so hard on your self she saw you guys today right?"

"Yea."

"Did she scream when she saw you?"

"No she acted totally natrual."

"So what are you so worried about? If she didn't run away screaming thats a good sign." April said as she smiled at her friend Leonardo. After she was done with talking with the guys about the new ninja's she went back to training with Master Splinter. The guys didn't do their usaul activities and training. Instead they just layied on the couch ,in deep thought, about the female ninjas for the rest of the day.

* * *

[meanwhile on the topside]

Four thin figures had woken up to the sound of an alarm and got ready for school. Three of the figures took the bus to get to Roosevelt High ,but one took the train and walked to get to the big building to start her day. When the four spontaniusly arrived at the same time they headed toward their first class.

"Roxy."

"Here teach'!"

"Tyler."

"Present."

"Clara."

"Yo."

"Yui."

"Here."

The four girls were in their desk and on time. The school was now modified with some wicked high-tech. Now the students lockers had a brand new Ipad and a modifided pen witch both could be personalized by the students. (If the students wanted to.)

The two items could be use for any of the students classes except for physical education (P.E. for short).

The pen could be used on the desk the have a screen on the center. The pen also allows the students to write notes or do assingments on the screen and use it like a computer just with out the keyboard. You could save share and send your assingments or any thing important through the pen, besides writing, it could be used as a memory stick, also when you swing the pen over the screen in a pattern to unlock your screen and lets you in on your account you have registered with the school distric.

There alot of sceret applications that even the teachers don't know about. For example the chat window for the students to chat during class it's like texting but you don't have to worry about taking your phone out during class and risking getting in trouble. The special app is name 'chat mode'. When you get a message from a friend in a diffrent class it will notify you but will not open when the teacher is around. So no detention.

Michi was the first to start messaging her three friends in a privet group chat.

MichiRulez!:

Hey guys! :p

RachealsNotHere:

What is it now Michi?

MichiRulez!:

What is up? "What is up" is that we met four new guys... ;P if you know what I'm saying.

$marta$$Doni:

Michi don't talk about it. We were suppose to forget about them. Don't you remember?

MichiRulez!:

Well excuse me for mentioning it. I just can't believe they are ... what they are. Do you think their single? ;P

$marta$$Doni:

No I'm sure they have mutant girlfriends too. Ofcourse they don't! Their mutants for god sake!

RachealsNotHere:

Well they aren't bad looking...

$marta$$Doni:

Racheal! oAo *shocked*

RachealsNotHere:

What!? It's true.

$marta$$Doni:

Hey isn't Lea joining us?

(Lea):

I'm just reading what u guyz are typing so .. go ahead don't mind me.

MichiRulez!:

But Lea we need your opinion on this topic. What do you think about them? *Pulls out toy mic*

(Lea):

The turtles?

RachealsNotHere:

Duh who else are we talking about?

Lea sits behind Racheal and when she read the message she kicked Racheal's desk and made Racheal look behind at Lea with a 'What the hell' look.

RachealsNotHere:

What the heck is your problem?!

(Lea):

Ur drawing.

RachealsNotHere:

What?

(Lea):

Ur drawing again aren't you?

'Shit!'Racheal thought.

MichiRulez!:

What's she drawing? owo *curious face*

(Lea):

This.

Lea sent a screen shot of Racheal's desk. She was drawing a girl and dark green mutant turtle making out ,but it was a pretty good drawing.

RachealsNotHere:

How did you-?!

(Lea):

That's for me to know and you to find out.

MichiRulez!:

*Whistles* Somebodys getting horny over one of the new guys. *Devious face*

Racheals face litterly turned red but not with anger ,but with embarrestment. But when she looked over at Doni and she litterally froze. Doni was turning red as well but she was heavy breathing and shifting in her seat as she looked at the picture.

(Lea):

Make that 2 ... *cough*Doni*cough*

$marta$$Doni:

It's not my fault ok it's just I found the tallest one a bit cute...

(Lea):

That's not an excuse , anyway pay attention to the lesson. I won't help you guys with the homework.

$marta$$Doni:

I'm fine with that.

(Lea):

I know I'm worried about Rach and Mich.

RachealsNotHere:

Hey!

MichiRulez!:

Hey! ovo

(Lea):

*put hands up* I'm just saying.

"Yui will you be as kind as to answer the question on the board." said their teacher.

"Sure ." replied Lea but in the school she was known as Yui Hatsune. While she went up to the board she circled the part of the equation that was incorrect.

"Thank you Yui. Now who can tell me how to correct this part of the problem?" Mr. Drake the math teacher asked as he looked around for the next student. "Mrs. Lopez will you do the honors?"

Racheal looked up when she heard her name ,confused, and walked up to the board. She stood infront of the board with no clue on how to correct the equation. She was sent back to her desk and her face began turning red when some kids in the class giggled. She was humiliated and it was all someones fault ,and that some one was LEA.

RachealsNotHere:

See Lea because of you I was embarrest in front of the whole class.

(Lea):

Since when is it my fault? Anyway it doesn't matter the bell is going to ring anyway.

Just as Lea predicted the bell went off telling the four girls and the students it was time for their next class.

"Jeez when are you going to let it go?" said Lea as she walked ahead of the girls.

"Um probobly when you make it up to me ,and do honestly think I would forget about those giant turtles?" argured Racheal.

"Guys quiet down I think the reason why we haven't seen them before was because they wanted to remain unknown." whispered Doni close behind her friends.

"We'll have to forget about them. Besides what are the chances of seeing them again? Probobly never so whats of talking about possibilities and stuff of us probobly teaming up or some thing. We just need to keep doing what we always do with our usaul routine; continue as if nothing happened. Like they never exsited." Lea said as she got a book out of her locker and walked to her next class, and the girls fallowed behind her.

"That's harsh. . ." whispered Michi under her breath.

"Well it's the turth right? Sorry Michi but the turth hurts. It would take a mirical if we saw them again." Lea stopped in front of her classroom door.

"Yea guess..." Michi saddened a bit.

"Well that's that huh?" said Doni.

"Yea now c'mon guys your gonna be late for P.E." said Lea slightly hitting Racheal on the shoulder with her usaul unreadable face.

"Fine. We're going." said Racheal as she and michi headed for the gym.

Doni laughed a bit and walked in the classroom right after Lea."You know how to control them don't you?" Doni said as sat down next to Lea; at a table that look was a rectangle shape so two people could sit as together.

"Only when I know them well enough." She let out of of her rare laughs that sounds mature for a person her age. She then took her seat in a stool.

"Doni watched Lea's movements and asked "Do you have a bad feeling about them?"

Lea looked at Doni and went back to what she was doing. "Not really I just don't want to take any chances."

Doni looked on the table and sighed. Their little talk ended there and they began the class. Doni really wanted to learn more of the creatures they met but Lea said otherwise. She just wished they could have a good reason they could keep talking about the four brothers; maybe even speack to them. Doni or the others never knew what Lea was talking about. They don't have the same amount of Lea's skills she has but they all try to keep up with her or at least they think. Lea also studies alot and if she even got ONE b- she would kill herself she literally says that but her way of saying it sounds like she's serious. She smart yes but as intellegent as Doni. Lea could come up with ideas for new gadets and have a plan but Doni was the one who made paper become reality.

Time to time Doni always questions why Lea could stay out so late without her parents noticing, or maybe they just really don't care. As far as the others know they never met Lea's parents in person.

All of these thoughts would come to Doni's mind but when she did it would always pop up when Lea some how looked lonely even though Doni was so close by.

* * *

[Somewhere in the sewers.]

Four turtles and a human missing the light of day lay around the lair.

Raphael groaned. "I hate the day time."

"Why's that?" asked Mikey.

"Cuz dimwit. We're stuck down here and their is aboultly nothing to do down here; and we can't surface unless its an emergency."

"Well it's not like you guys could turn into humans and walk around with me." said April.

"Being stuck down here isn't a bad thing besides my mind is on the girls we met the other night." said Leo as he walked in the living room from the dojo.

"Same here." Raph agreed. "Their not normal I mean we saved them from that kranng droid so why were they trying to pick a fight with us?"

"I don't know but they seem ... familiar." Leo's vioce faded a bit and his blue eyes stared at the tile floor.

April grew frusterated. "Tell me whats so great about them? Besides their ninjistu."

"Well that's the hard part we don't know anything about them. The way the act and speak seemed vagely familiar. . . and entriging." said Donnie.

"Besides we don't met normal girls that are complete pyhsco paths." commented Mikey.

"Well I guess I can see where you are coming from since you are guys and horomones kick in and stuff, but you have to get ready for ur next patrol/mission. You might finally get my father from the kranng." April reminded the guys.

"You're right April. Besides we might never see them again." said Leo as he started to the dojo.

They all fallowed and started sparring with one another. But no matter how much they spared they couldn't stop thinking of the girls.

* * *

[Up on the surface]

"Lunch time!" said Michi.

The cafeteria was filled with students fighting for the main dish.

Pizza.

"C'mon guys can't you get a slice and move?!" yelled Racheal ,and Michi was right behind her.

Doni already had her lunch from home and waited for her friends at the door with Lea.

After the big battle for pizza had finally ended they all headed to their secret spot. The roof.

Lea started the whole eating and discussing on the roof. She would never eat in the cafateria with the others. So when when Doni, Michi, and Racheal were looking for her she would always be on the roof thinking or they would find her laying on the floor with her eyes closed they thinked she was sleeping but was like she was saying leave me alone.

Ever since then they have been eating on the roof.

Lea laid down facing upward toward the cloudy sky. As the others ate they would talk about their days so far and sometimes ask Lea for her opinoin; she would just nod. It was always like that or at least when they started the ninja squad.

Her friends know alittle bit about eachother ,but not so much about Lea ,but they know that her favorite color is blue.

"So whats the plan?"

"We just do what we always do. Partrol the city and if we find any dirt bags or anything suspicious we take it down. Questions?" Lea raise an eye brow as she looked her friends and like always; no clear expression.

"Sounds good to me." replied Racheal as she punder her fist in her palm.

"Same here." Doni picthed in and they all stood up as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

After they finished their last class; they all soon met up at the entrance of the school.

"We'll met at the hide out at 11 alright." Lea ordered.

"Ok" agreed Doni.

"Whatever." said Racheal as she started walking away.

"We'll meet you there." Michi said as she ran to a taxi that she called earlier.

Lea walked all the way to Doni's house and dropped her off. After that she rode the subway. She got off at the closes stop from her place and walked a little more, and waited till night fall.

* * *

[It was now 11 pm]

Four girls got their packs and headed up the fire escape and started heading for the hide out but one just went farther from the hideout instead of toward it.

They met at the same time, geared up ,and headed out for the night.

* * *

[A little later]

The four brothers Prepared for another night of patrol. They were also going out to a krangg facility that has got their attention, and they might be able to find/save aprils father.

They headed up the closes man hole and headed for the roofs. One roof after another ,flip after flip, they finally made their destination. They creept up to a glass dome that was on top of the roof to see if they could sneak in ,but the krangg had unexpected guest; and so did the turtles.

* * *

So there you have it I already have chapter three written i just need to type it up then post it. I really hope you guys like it. :3 I'm really excited for the next chapter. R&R plz and let me know what you guys think. I would really like to know someone is reading thank you. :)

-MK


End file.
